Pyrus and itachi's secret wedding
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: Do you remember from the first story how pyrus went to the akastuki and she fell in love with itachi but now she has to become a full member of the akatuski is by killing her own clan and only leaving neji alive but itachi doesn't want that so he decides to marry her in secret so none of the other members finds about their love will they get away with it? Enjoy the story


Pyrus and itachi's secret wedding  
~Kittygirl15

This is a squeal to Fall in Love with the Intensity

Disclaimer: I don't own itachi but I do own Pyrus

Preface: from the previous story itachi fell in love with his student Pyrus he is still teaching her new attack moves on her enemies but the one enemy she wants to get rid of is the main branch and second brach family of her clan but she will only keep neji alive the reason why Pyrus is going to kill the clan is to become a full member of the Akatsuki. Will she be a member by destroying the clan? Will itachi talk her out of it? Find out of what happens in the story.

Itachi took Pyrus back inside the hideout where kisame was sleeping on the couch again but he watched his student from what she knew before on sneaking up on the enemy she quietly went behind the couch then jumped on the blue fish man who pushed her on the ground again and the raven hair girl was trying to keep her giggles hidden. "Pyrus what the heck?!" Kisame said while he was rubbing his stomach.

"I was being tested of what I know before on sneaking up on you" Pyrus replied to kisame who sent a glare at his partner itachi that's when he shrugged his shoulders and said "she passed." "Still that hurt why does she have to sneak up on me?" Kisame asked which made him wonder about that.

"That will be enough training for today she is improving a lot kisame." Itachi responded while Pyrus got up and wondered of what to do then suddenly the leader pain decided to talk to his student alone. "Pyrus I have a special mission for you if you want to be a full member of the Akatsuki." Pain said. Pyrus accept the mission from the leader and she asked him what it was "What's my special mission leader?" Pyrus asked she had no clue why he is giving her the mission?

"Your mission is to destroy your clan but only leave one member from hyuuga clan understand Pyrus?" The girl nodded knowing she understood the mission itachi stepped in and talked to pain. "Leader isn't there a second option for her to become a full member of the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked he secretly didn't want his student to get hurt since he cares about her. "No there is no second option itachi but you and kisame go with her and make sure she completes her mission." Pain answered as he walked away.

"I have to do it sensei the second and main branch is the reason they made me left the clan especially hinata she was trying to steal my eyes if I lost to her in battle." Pyrus said to her teacher. Itachi was shocked about why she left and he does support her as his student the three of them left the hideout and set out to the hidden leaf village.

They finally arrived to the hyuuga clan the second and main branch attacked neji saw Pyrus with the Akatsuki but she only left him alive but the rest of the hyuuga clan was killed "W Why Pyrus?" Neji asked as he saw no one was around anymore he looked at her cousin "Learn to dislike me neji with your hate but your only a weak hyuuga." Pyrus answered then left with her two teachers itachi and kisame were proud of her for completing the mission.

All three return to the hideout itachi told pain that she completed her mission and became a full member of the Akatsuki but she still has to be trained by them kisame went back on the couch Pyrus and itachi went to zestu's garden to the bench where he first found her zestu was busy of planting flowers.

Itachi kept the ring in his pocket "Pyrus I want to ask you something." As itachi replied to his student but she was wondering what he wanted to ask her? "What is it itachi?" Pyrus asked as she saw him pulling out the ring on his one knee he held her hand "Pyrus I never felt this way before about anyone but you changed all that will you marry me?" Itachi said hoping she would answer.

"Yes i will itachi." The raven girl answered as he put the ring on Pyrus finger and stood up their lips touched she really loved him and he was the same way about her they did keep their love hidden from the other Akatsuki members she felt really happy with itachi.

Itachi and Pyrus got married in secret without kisame knowing she knew that the uchiha was always going to be there for her. Meanwhile in the hidden leaf neji went to the fifth hokage and explained everything to her about the hyuuga clan was destroyed by his cousin Pyrus the hokage didn't send a squad after her but all the leaf guards were on duty of the look out for anymore members tsunade put neji with kakashi known as cell 7 he became the new fourth member since sasuke went to orochimaru.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout Pyrus was in his care knowing itachi will never hurt her they went back to kisame and he saw them together which made him wonder why he has strange feelings for this girl but he will keep it hidden but the two were in complete silence and the two will never speak of their wedding to any of the members.

Please review the story of how I did.


End file.
